


Every Night

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a headcanon, Music, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Liadan had the sneaking suspicion that Atton was actually a talented singer.





	Every Night

Liadan had the sneaking suspicion that Atton was actually a talented singer. She had very little evidence for this aside from his humming. Occasionally, she’d put on some music while they were aboard the Ebon Hawk and sometimes she’d hear him humming along while he flew the ship. But she only heard him when it was just the two of them. One night, when the third person they’d shared their quarters with had ended up in the medbay, Liadan could hear Atton quietly humming to himself.

“What’s the song?” She softly asked him. For a moment, she wished she hadn’t, for Atton stopped humming and the air felt empty.

“It’s ‘Every Night’.” He replied, rolling over to face her, “Why, is it bothering you?”

“Of course not! I was just curious.” She assured him.

For a while after that, the air was poisoned with an awkward silence. Liadan shifted in her bunk before speaking again.

“Please, don’t stop on my account.” She murmured. Atton chuckled, and it almost sounded like he was going to follow it up with a sarcastic comment, but instead he fell quiet. Just when Liadan was sure she’d overstepped her boundaries, he began to hum again.


End file.
